Hyung?
by imhyo
Summary: hollla saya kembali sebenarnya ini kelanjutan cerita boneka salju tapi saya ubah judulnya/hanya sepenggal cerita kecil Siwon dan Yesung/Siwon hanya ingin seperti yang lain/"sebenarnya posisi hyung dimiliki siapa?/dan akhirnya dia menyetujui ide gila dari ikan nemo/Yewon!Bro
1. Chapter 1

**Author : ImHyo**

**Tittle : Boneka Salju**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction K**

**Cast : YeWon!Bro**

**Disclaimer : hanya cerita milik saya, sedangkan castnya saya cuman minjam sebentar.**

**Warning : Miss Typos, alur kecepatan**

**A/n : halloooooo! Saya newbie disini, sebenarnya udah lama kenal FFn tapi baru buat akun baru-baru ini. Untuk para sunbae-nim dan readerdeul salam kenal #bow. **

**fict ini dibuat sudah lama sekali *sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu* tapi baru berani ngepost sekarang :D. Fict ini dibuat gara-gara aku mendadak jatuh cinta sama si Mr. Selca *saya itu Siwonest #nggak ada yg nanya* dan sekarang kangen banget lihat dia apalagi kangen sama gaya selcanya yang khas itu. **

**Happy Reading untuk semuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuk tuk tuk

Entah sudah berapa kali, Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk crayon berwarna hijau ke sebuah kertas gambar berwarma putih yang kini terlihat abstrak. Yesung, hyungnya sama sekali terlihat tak terganggu, Yesung terkadang memiliki dunia sendiri. Jari-jari kecilnya sibuk menggoreskan crayon yang sejak sejam yang lalu dia pegang.

"hyung, aku bosan".

"eugh". Yesung menggangguk perlahan, seakan tak perduli dengan perkataan adiknya itu. Siwon mendengus kesal, entah sudah berapa kali kata "eugh" keluar dari mulut hyungnya, menanggapi setiap perkataannya.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bermain diluar?". Yesung menggeleng –entah itu artinya tidak atau tidak mengerti-. Siwon meyeringai –sepertinya ide bagus telah berjalan diotaknya-, tangannya kini menyambar dua buah syal diatas sofa tepat dibelakang mereka. Siwon menarik tubuh Yesung untuk menghadapnya lalu memasangkan syal berwarna cokelat dileher Yesung dan memasangkan syal berwarna hitam dilehernya sendiri.

Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan sikap adik satu-satunya yang berbeda dua tahun darinya. Siwon sendiri, tak memperdulikan wajah bingung hyungnya yang berumur 8 tahun sejak agustus lalu. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menghilang tepat di penghujung tangga yang mengarah ke kamar mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan dua pasang sarung tangan dengan motif yang berbeda, sarung tangan berwarna kuning dengan motif kura-kura dan sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan motif kuda serta dua buah penutup telinga.

Yesung hanya diam ketika Siwon memakaikan semua barang yang dia bawa.

"hyung, pakai sepatumu". Siwon mendorong sepasang sepatu kearah hyungnya itu. dia sendiri telah sibuk memakai sepatu ke kakinya yang sudah dilapisi kaos kaki.

"kita mau kemana?". Dengan kecepatan kilat, Yesung sudah selesai memakai sepatu sedangkan Siwon masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya yang "nakal" itu –sepertinya dia lupa lagi cara menyimpulkan tali sepatu-. Yesung yang melihat itu langsung membantu Siwon menyimpulkan tali sepatu. Siwon tersenyum ketika jari-jari hyungnya itu dengan terampil menyimpulkan tali sepatunya.

"main keluar". Siwon langsung menarik tangan Yesung –tentu saja ketika tali sepatunya sudah terikat dengan rapi-.

Tangan kanan Siwon yang bebas segera memutar kenop pintu mahoni rumah mereka. Bunyi kayu yang beradu dengan sepatu terdengar jelas, ketika kedua pasang kaki mereka menuruni tangga kecil. Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya, mata obsidiannya terpukau memandang hamparan salju putih yang menutupi seluruh halaman depan rumah mereka yang sebelumnya ditutupi rumput hijau.

Salju pertama tahun ini, turun dengan deras sejak semalam dan menutupi hampir seluruh pekarangan rumah mereka. Siwon jongkok, membuat sebuah bola salju yang cukup besar lalu mendorongnya sehingga ukuran bola salju itu dua kali lipa dari tubuhnya.

"Siwonie, kau sedang apa?"tanya Yesung, mata onixnya melirik Siwon yang kembali membuat bola salju.

"membuat bola salju". Siwon kembali mendorong bola saljunya tetapi kali ini Yesung ikut membantunya. Setelah ukuran bola salju itu sesuai –tak lebih besar dari yang pertama-, mereka berhenti mendorongnya.

"_hyung_, bagaimana cara kita meletakkan bola salju ini diatas bola salju yang jauh itu".kata Suwon, dia memiring-miringkan kepalanya, seperti sedang berfikir.

"biar _hyung_ saja yang mengangkatnya".kata Yesung, dia merenggangkan ototnya lalu mencoba mengangkat bola salju yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya Yesung berhasil mengangkatnya. Siwon terlihat senang, dirinya berteriak-teriak kecil menyemangati _hyung_ satu-satunya itu.

Brukkkk

Siwon sontak terdiam, kini mata obsidiannya menatap miris dua bola salju yang hancur. Yesung segera berdiri, wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah walaupun dirinya juga ikut jatuh secara tidak elit, salahkan batu kerikil kecil yang membuatnya terjatuh. Liquid bening sontak sontak jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, Siwon menepis kasar buliran-buliran airmata, dia berbalik, meninggalkan Yesung yang kini terpaku tak tahu berbuat apa.

"_mianhe_".kata itu meluncur deras dari kedua bibirnya, tapi dia sadar sang adik tak mendengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi jarum paling panjang dari jam dinding terus menggema di kamarnya yang cukup senyap itu. siwon sedang duduk di kursi belajar yang berada disudut ruangan. Dirinya terus menggoreskan tinta warna-warni diatas kertas gambarnya, menyelesaikan tugas menggambarnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat kesal.

"Siwon-_ie_". Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu tanpa berniat masuk kedalam kamar adiknya yang bernuansa baby blue itu. "masih marah sama _hyung_?" hening, bibirnya itu masih saja membeku. "ada yang ingin _hyung_ tunjukkan padamu". Yesung memberanikan diri masuk lalu menepuk pundak adiknya. Siwon menoleh, matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat Uesing. Muka Yesung dipenuhi butiaran-butiran salju dan ada goresan kecil di pipinya. Leher putihnya itu tidak lagi ditutupi syal dan surai hitamnya itu terlihat acak-acakkan.

"_hyung_, apa yang terjadi?". Siwon memandang Yesung dengan bingung tapi belum sempat Siwon mendapatkan jawabannya, Yesung langsung menarik tangan Siwon dan membawanya ke halaman depan.

Mereka berdua berhenti disamping sebuah pohon yang kini tak berdaun lagi. Siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sebuah boneka salju telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan syal berwarna coklat yang merupakan milik Yesung dilehernya, tangan-tangan dari ranting kecil yang pastinya berhasil membuat goresan di pipi Yesung, dua bola mata dari kerikil, topi berwarna merah yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Yesung yang ke 7 tahun lalu dan sebuah hidung dari mentimun.

"hidungnya aneh". Siwon terkikih keras, sepertinya ras marahnya telah menguap entah kemana?

"persedian wortel itu habis, semua ini gara-gara Mimi". Yesung merengut kesal, mengingat betapa rakusnya kelinci perliharaan mereka berdua itu. "jadi kau sudah memaafkanku". Siwon mengangguk semangat, kedua dimple itu juga terukir disana.

"_hyung_, ayo masuk. Disini dingin". Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah rumah mereka yang hangat.

"bagaimana tugas menggambarmu?"tanya Yesung ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"tenang saja sudah selesai".kata Siwon enteng, dia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"aku mau lihat".

"besok saja". Yesung tersenyum perlahan lalu ikut duduk di sampiing Siwon, menikmati sisa liburan musim dingin mereka.

"_hyung_". Tanpa permisi Siwon langsung duduk disamping Yesung. Sang _umma_ menoleh sebentar ketika mendengar suara anak bungsu itu lalu kembali sibuk memasak untuk kedua anaknya dan suaminya yang belum pulang dari kantor. Yesung menoleh, dia melirik kearah tangan Siwon yang memegang buku gambar.

"apakah sudah dinilai?" Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Yesung segera menarik buku gambar ber_cover_ kartu _angry bird_ itu.

"gambar apa ini?" wajah Yesung terlihat kecewa melihat gambar adiknya, bukan karena jelek tapi aneh.

Ada dua buah boneka salju disampingnya ada sebuah pohon tak berdaun dan kedua boneka salju itu memiliki _style_ yang berbeda, boneka salju pertama memakai syal berwarna hitam dengan topi _baseball_ sedangkan boneka salju kedua dengan syal berwarna coklat, sarung tangan kuning dan rambut yang berantakan seperti mie yang berwarna hitam.

"itu kita berdua _hyung_. Aku yang pakai topi dan kau yang berambut hitam itu".katanya sambil menunjuk-menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_mwoya_? Kenapa rambutku seperti mie dan acak-acakan".protes Yesung, dia merengut kesal. Siwon tersenyum lalu , mengacak-acakkan rambut _hyung_nya itu.

"mirip kok _hyung_". Yesung mendengus kesal, dia segera merapikan rambutny yang acak-acakkan.

"kau tak boleh mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku ini lebih tua darimu".

"tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu".kata Siwon, dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_mwo?_"

"kakak itu seharusnya lebih tinggi daripada adiknya. Tapi _hyung_..". siwon tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat raut wajah Yesung yang merah menahan marah.

"_kyaa_, Choi Siwon". Yesung berusaha memukul kepala Siwon, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Siwon berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Yesung_ hyung_ pendek".teriak Siwon sebelum terdengar pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras.

"_ummmaaaaaaa_".

**Mind Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : ImHyo**

**Tittle : Dongsaeng?**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction K**

**Cast : YeWon!Bro**

**Disclaimer : hanya cerita milik saya, sedangkan castnya saya cuman minjam sebentar.**

**Warning : Miss Typos, alur kecepatan**

**Happy Reading untuk semuanya**

Lagi

Kejadian in terjadi lagi, seperti rutinitas, yang selalu dilakukan dan dijalaninya. Yesung menyentuh lebam berwarna biru yang kini yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sakit

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sakit bila mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari anak yang berpostur lebih besar darinya, walaupun berumur sama dengannya hingga dirinya terduduk diatas salju putih yang dingin.

"sudah kusuruh kau membawa permen untukku tetapi kenapa kau tidak membawanya?"teriak _namja_ itu kesal, dia melemparkan tas putih Yesung –yang sudah diacak-acaknya, semua peralatan sekolah Yesung kini sudah berserakan diatas salju putih-

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya".desah Yesung perlahan, dia menunduk tak berani menatap _namja_ itu. Mata onixnya memilih menatap hamparan salju didekat kakinya.

"dasar _namja_ menyebalkan"._namja_ itu mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memberikan Yesung yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat, bukan akibat dari suhu dingin yang minus itu tetapi lebih kepada wajah keras yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya. Dengan ekor matanya, Yesung dapat melihat _namja_ itu sedang marah. _Namja_ itu menyeringai, dia mengangkat tangannya bersiap memberi Yesung "hadiah" yang sama tetapi sebelum itu terjadi..

"_kyyaa_, apa yang kau lakukan?" derap langkah kaki itu terdengar halus diantara salju putih itu. Yesung tahu siapa _namja_ yang kini telah berada disampingnyawalaupun tanpa melihatnya. "_hyung, _kau tak apa?" yah itu adiknya, Yesung mengangguk perlahan tetapi dia tak berani menatap wajahnya adiknya itu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lebam itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada _hyung_?" wajah Siwon tampak mengeras, membuat _namja _dihadapannya itumelangkah mundur.

"Siwon-_ah_, dia kakakmu, eoh? _Mianhe_, aku tidak tahu"._ Namja _membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan Yesung. Yesung yang daritadi menunduk kini menyadari bahwa _namja_ bertubuh besar yang beda sekolah dengannya itu telah pergi menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan diotaknya.

Yesung menatap adiknya yang kini sibuk memasukkan semua pelaratan sekolah miliknya yang berceceran. "dia dan aku satu tempat latihan taekwondo tapi aku satu tingkat diatasnya". Katanya ketika melihat wajah bingung di wajah Yesung. Yesung sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil ransel yang disodorkan Siwon. Tak mengherankan kalau _namja_ itu lari ketika mlihat adiknya.

Siwon menarik tangan Yesung, mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka. "nanti kalau sampai di sekolah kita ke UKS dulu, _ne_? Dan minta Jung _songsaengmin_ menyobati lukamu, _hyung?"_

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja tiba dikelas ketika kelasnya itu terlihat ramai, ada satu bangku yang menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Siwon tahu bangku siapa itu, pasti itu bangku Ryeowook, teman sekelasnya. Siwon berjalan pelan tanpa memperdulikan _namja-namja_ _sunbae_nyayang kini mengkerumuni meja Ryeowook. Dia meletakkan ransel ketika sudah sampai di mejanya, tepat dua meja dari depan. Disana sudah duduk dua _namja_ yang merupakan temannya sejak TK dulu.

"Siwon-_ah_, kau sudah datang?" kata seorang _namja_ ber_gummy smile_ yang sepertinya baru saja sadar kedatangannya. Siwon hanya mengangkat alisnya, matanya kini tertuju pada Ryeowook yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"oh, seperti biasanya". Sambung seorang _namja_ berada didepan mereka, dia memutar badan untuk bisa melihat Siwon yang kini telah duduk dibangkunya.

"sama sepertiku berarti". Dua _namja_ itu mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah itu suatu yang mustahil?

"Yesung _hyung_ menolongmu dari anak nakal juga". Namja ber_gummy_ _smile _ber-_name tag_ Lee Eunhyuk itu memandang sahabat seperjuangnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"wah itu keajaiban". _namja _bernama Lee Donghae itupun terlihat percaya, dia membesarkan bola matanya.

"bukan begitu". Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan kedua wajahnya, sedangkan kedua temannya mengangguk mengerti.

"lagi-lagi seperti itu kan". Donghae mengambil komik yang terselip dilaci bangkunya lalu membaca beberapa halaman yang tadi malam belum sempat dia baca.

"sebenarnya aku bingung".perkataan Eunhyuk mampu membuat kedua temannya itu mendongak, "sebenarnya posisi _hyung_ diantara kalian dimiliki oleh siapa?" Donghae menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang kini siap keluar dari mulutnya, tapi sebenarnya ini rutinitas yang mereka bertiga selalu jalani, bukan? Dan Donghae tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"tentu saja aku". Siwon berteriak marah, dia memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kesal.

"tetapi kenapa selalu kau yang melindunginya?" sedangkan Donghae –yang telah berhasil menahan tawanya- kini membalikkan badannya, sepertinya dia sudah bosan juga melihat pertengkarang rutinitas itu. Matanya itu kembali serius menatap komik ditangannya.

"itu karena aku jago taekwondo". Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan, bukankah jawaban itu selalu didengarnya setiap hari?

"tetapi aku juga". Donghae berbalik, dia dan Eunhyuk langsung menatap Siwon dengan tatapn bingung. "terkadang aku juga ingin seperti Ryeowook yang selalu dilindungi Kangin _sunbae_".

"aku tahu caranya". Donghae menutup komiknya lalu menyeringai menatap kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_ gawat". Yesung baru saja keluar dari kelasnya ketika kedua sahabat Siwon –Donghae dan Eunhyuk- menarik tangannya.

"_waegeure?"_ Yesung menatap bingung dua _namja_ itu, tetapi dia membiarkan tangannya terus diseret oleh kedua makhluk itu.

"Siwon dalam bahaya _hyung_". Donghae berujar dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal membuat hati Yesung makin khawatir.

"Sungmin _hyung_ menganggunya". Yesung mengeringitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, sejak kapan Sungmin, _hoobae_nya yang dikenalnya sangat baik itu mengganggu adiknya.

""tidak mungkin". Kata Yesung yang membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan sepertinya mereka salah mengeluarkan jurus.

"tadi Siwon tidak sengaja merusak _bunny_ milik Sungmin _hyung_". Kata Eunhyuk sepertinya dia berhasil membuat Yesung mempercayai kata-kata mereka.

"tunjukkan aku dimana mereka?"

"_ne hyung_".

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap _namja_ berumur setahun darinya dengan wajah cemas, sesekali dia melirik kedepan, melihat apakah targetnya sudah datang? Sudah sekitar 20 menit, dua _namja_ tak kembar itu menyusul _hyung_nya tetapi mereka belum kembali juga.

"kapan Yesung _hyung _datang?".kata _namja_ manis itu, dia melirik kearah jam pink kecil yang melingkar ditangannya. "aku sebentar lagi harus pulang".desah _namja_ itu sambil menatap Siwon.

"sebentar lagi, Sungmin _hyung_. Kau kan sudah janji mau menolongku". Siwon memelas, dia menatap _sunbae_nya itu dengan tatapan mengiba. "eh, sudah datang". Katanya ketika melihat tiga orang _namja_ datang dengan wajah cemas –atau lebih tepatnya hanya Yesung yang berwajah cemas-

Siwon berkedip memberikan tanda kepada Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, dia bersiap menjalankan skenario yang sudah dipersiapkan ketiga orang _hoobae_nya itu.

"kau keterlaluan". Rahang Sungmin mengeras, dia menatap Siwon penuh dengan amarah.

"_mianhe hyung_".kata Siwon perlahan, dia seperti anak kucing yang tertangkap mencuri ikan sekarang. Tangan Sungmin terangkat keatas, seperti tahu apa yang yang terjadi selanjutnya, Yesung berlari lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Sungmin menahan tangannya diudara, menatap bingung reaksi Yesung yang diluar rencana mereka.

Siwon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung, bukan seperti ini, bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Seharusnya Yesung _hyung_nya menahan tangan Sungmin seperti Kangin _sunbae_ menahan tangan anak-anak nakal yang menganggu Ryeowook –dia tahu cerita lengkapnya dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae, jangan lupakan dramatisir yang selalu dibuat mereka ketika menceritakan sesuatu-

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari menghampiri Sungmin lalu menyeret tubuhnya yang terlihat kaku menjauh dari dua kakak beradik ini. Siwon mendesah perlahan membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan perkataan adiknya itu. "seharusnya _hyung_ mengambil tangan Sungmin _hyung_ lalu membantingnya seperti Kangin _sunbae_ yang menghajar anak-anak nakal itu untuk menolong Ryeowook".kata Siwon dengan wajah kesal, Yesung yang kini mengerti apa yang dimaksud adiknya itu tersenyum renyah. Siwon menyeringitkan dahinya bingung tanpa sadar sudah membongkar rahasianya.

"_kajja_ kita pulang". Yesung menggandeng tangan adiknya, seolah membiarkan Siwon yang kini terlihat bingung.

"_hyung_". Siwon berkata takut-takut, tidak lucu bukan? Persaudaraan mereka hancur gara-gara ide konyol dari bocah nemo itu.

"aku itu bukan seperti Kangin yang kuat dan akupun bukan kau yang jago taekwondo untuk dapat melindungimu. Tapi Siwon_-ie_ aku punya cara khusus untuk melindungi _dongsaeng_ku". Yesung tersenyum renyah, dia melirik lampu lalu lintas, ketika nyala merah itu menyala terang, Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya lalu membawa Siwon menyebrang jalan.

"aku tidak mengerti _hyung_"

Yah! Setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk melindungi seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Dan Yesung akan selalu melindungi _dongsaeng_nya itu walaupun Siwon tak sadar akan hal itu

****

A/n hallo saya balik lagi :D

**Saya terharu sekali ada yang mau reviev dan baca FF saya #lebay**

**terima kasih buat Kim Raein , wonnie, rafiz sterna, Nierin dan semua silent readers #bow**

Mind to Review?


End file.
